


Demon Eyed Lover

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [19]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No Beta We Die as Men, Volturi, Volturi Jasper, and more chapters, there might be porn, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Alice Cullenknewwhat the trip to Volterra would bring upon their family, she had seen her encounters with the red eyed man several times in her visions. But she couldn't prevent it, she didn'twant to. Alice wanted him, even with all the complications and implications.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one shot that I'm almost certain I'll be persuaded to post more about. So if you do enjoy and want more, shoutout in the comments. Have fun with a little evil Jasper ♡

My family enjoyed traveling and I had nothing against Carlisle’s will for adventure and to show me, who had no recollection of the past, the corners of the world. It was _Volterra_ specifically that I didn’t like the idea of going. The stories of Aro and his brothers weren’t ones I was particularly fond of. They sounded dangerous and I wasn’t very keen on the idea of my family being at any imminent risk—even if I could predict it most of the time.

“Is it something you saw?” Carlisle had questioned me then, when I wasn’t too excited to join in the next planned vacation.

I shook my head, but it was a lie. Edward knew, but I was begging him not to say a word. It wasn’t anything that involved the rest of the Cullen’s being in danger, or even me for that matter, so I supposed that’s what had convinced him to stay quiet.

No, it was an old vision of mine. My first one.

Red eyes and golden hair—he was saying my name and for that I knew that was in fact who I was. He was dangerous though, bite marks all over any showing skin. I feared he would be my doom. I didn’t know his name, or who he could be, until Carlisle showed me a book of the Volturi once.

He was there, the demon in my dreams. He was one of the guards, standing in the shadows of a drawing besides a dark haired woman.

“Who’s this?” I wondered, pointing the figure.

“That’s Jasper Whitlock. He’s been with the Volturi for ages now, one of their oldest guards. Quite the strange creature, suffers more than he should,” Carlisle, who had lived with the Volturi for long, explained to me. “This is Maria. She’s older than him. She was the one to turn him for his gifts.”

“Gifts?”

“He’s an empath. He can control and feel people’s emotions.”

“So like Jane?” I wondered, having learned before of the other with a similar ability.

“Jane can’t feel it though. She can inflict illusions. Jasper could manipulate your feelings completely. Give you a cloud of absolute dullness and make you go unnoticed, or remove your sorrow completely, but he could also string you with absolute pain and sadness. He’s a much more powerful empath than Jane.”

“They don’t really get along.” Edward smirked.

“Not truly, no,” Carlisle confirmed, smiling briefly. “They bicker a lot, but Aro assigns them separate tasks last I heard. Jasper is always with Maria, since she's his mate.”

That piece of information stuck in my head and I couldn't prevent the vision, as much as I had tried to with Edward around—of Jasper pulling me toward him, his lips roaming my neck, jaw, lips… I also saw Edward opening his mouth to question it a millisecond before he was about to do it, giving him a stern look just in time for him to silence his concern about the vision.

My brother and I communicated well, he was good at reading my thoughts and I was even better at making sure he didn’t go out babbling about it. I knew things about him that he wouldn’t like either, so we had made peace on not telling the rest of our family about those—we were, after all, the freaks of the Cullen coven.

Because I hadn’t voiced my concerns, or thought much about them, it took Edward longer to realize what I was worried about. We were in Italy already when he read in my thoughts that Jasper would, undoubtedly, be returning home with us—no possibility seemed to be presenting a different future, so far at least. But the real pressing matter was the threat that it would present to the Volturi, to have the Cullens become even more powerful.

“You can’t let Aro touch you,” Edward told me, at some point on our way to Volterra.

“Like that’s possible.” There hadn’t been a single outcome I didn’t see where Aro didn’t find out about my skills and didn’t become utterly fascinated by it.

“Well, there has to be a way. He won’t just let Whitlock _leave_ and especially not if it’s to a coven with so many gifts surrounding it.”

“We don’t even know if he will want to leave,” I trailed it off. Except that I knew. I had seen him only once after waking up as a vampire, the red eyes and golden locks a constant vision that I recalled and wondered who was. Things had changed since learning his name, it was like an avalanche of the future. All I had to do was think of him to trigger something new—honestly for long I questioned whether or not it was all simple daydreams, projections of my attraction to that man. All looked pretty solid to me in the end, Jasper and I were meant to have a future together.

Aro did take great liking to my gift, so much he couldn’t resist but offer me to join their coven—I had managed to politely decline in the best manner, explaining that Carlisle had rescued me after all that occurred during my transformation, and I was in debt to him. That was a language the Volturi spoke well, owing someone something.

He still made a point to show me around the castle, something I knew he never bothered to do with others, and introduced me to the guard.

Jasper and I first crossed eyes when the introductions were made.

“This is Jasper Whitlock, major in our guard,” Aro said, but I already knew it all. For a brief moment, I was under the impression that Aro had also seen that in my mind.

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Jasper’s southern accent was known to me, from the visions, but I couldn’t help the racing feeling of actually hearing it for the first time, in person.

I had to remind myself he was an empath and contained my iced-heart, that felt it was coming back to life with the sight of him, instead I quietly nodded.

“She’s very _gifted_ like yourself, Jasper. Alice can see the future,” Aro’s words made me decide he had certainly seen _something._ I didn’t realize, until then, how Jasper’s mate was nowhere to be found.

Jasper seemed surprised with my gift and his lips turned into a wry smile. It definitely brought butterflies to my stomach.

He was so tall too, over six feet for sure. And there I was, barely reaching up to his shoulders even in heels. I found tall man _very_ attractive, in all honesty, but it was everything in Jasper’s case. The height, the blond curls, the alluring red-eyes—which I never really thought could look so lustful. He was undoubtedly the most attractive man I had ever met.

“Jasper, can I trust you to show Miss Cullen around the rest of the castle?” Aro wondered, seeming suddenly be so busy with other matters. “And show her to her chambers.”

“Of course, Master Aro.” Jasper nodded and within seconds we were left alone. “Your eyes—“

“Oh, yes, they’re golden because I’m in Carlisle’s family. We feed from—”

“Animals, I know,” he cut me off but then shook his head. “Your eyes are black. Would you prefer I help you find something to feed?”

I hadn’t realized until then my eyes had turned black, because I wasn’t really hungry—at least not for blood. The feeling sunk into me, it was lust, sheer desire. If I had been able to blush, my cheeks would be flustered. _He’s an empath, Alice, very smart move_ , I cursed myself mentally and smiled at him.

“I’m all right for now.”

Jasper nodded and led the way then. We moved in silence, side by side with some distance between us. He would speak from time to time, explaining a room, or a hallway, sometimes a painting they had on the way. I was fascinated by some of it, but for the most part my mind was distracted, trying to focus on not pouring out all the emotions I had inside of me.

When we finally made it to my room, where I would be alone with my own concern, the vision struck me.

_Jasper’s hand slipped under my blouse, his eager lips devouring mine. The buttons were torn apart in the next second and the long fingers cupped my breasts. He laid me down on the bed of the chamber, red silk underneath us, his body pressing me down onto the mattress, and then his lips that replaced his hands._

_I moaned, desperate fingers tugging on blond curls. His lips kept moving down, hands lifting my skirt and lowering my underwear. Another moan, louder this time. He licked me, so hard I thought I could collapse right there and just sink into the mattress._

_He paused and looked up at me. I met his gaze, pleading him to continue. Jasper smirked that wry grin of his, that drove me wild._

_“Mine.” Then his teeth sank on my thigh._

I returned to the present with the same shaky feeling I had during it, the tightness in my throat even stronger now. Only after a second I noticed Jasper standing so close to me, a hand on my elbow. His red eyes were pitch black now and the lust was a string involving us both.

“W—What was that…?”

I wondered for a second if he had somehow seen my vision but then the realization came. He had not seen, but he had felt it _all_.

“I—I had a vision.”

“Of _who_?”

It was like he knew the answer. I suspected if he was as powerful as everyone said he was, there was a chance that he did.

I didn’t answer, looking up at him instead, staring into deep black eyes.

“It seems we have a lot to talk about.” Jasper’s voice was firm but hoarse.

And then he shut the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the sweet comments, they have encouraged me to write a little bit more on this story. I kinda know where it's headed. If you want me to keep on going this crazy verse, just let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and Happy New Year!

I sat on the bed without a word. There was so much silence in the room. Jasper kept his distance but it was the same of him being right there beside me, his presence involving me like ropes around my body. Every time he thought to say something, I saw ahead as each decision was made and then images blurred and disappeared again. It was the same sensation as to when I watched humans pace, it made my head pound.

“Can you stop that, please?” I asked quietly and Jasper gazed me, puzzled.

“Stop what?”

“Changing your mind. Just ask what you want to ask, it really makes my head hurt.” I knew it wasn’t _physically_ possible to get a headache but the tension and the constant change surely made it feel that way.

He looked at me like I was a crazy person, so I sighed.

“I see the future based on the decisions people make. If a decision changes, the vision does too.”

Jasper nodded, I could tell he understood but I wasn’t certain it was enough for him to actually make his mind on what he wanted to ask me.

“Your vision before, it was of me?” He asked and I nodded. “ _Us_?” Another nod. “How—Maria, she is...”

“It seems you don’t want to be with her.”

It was clear that I had touched on a subject Jasper didn’t enjoy, because he gazed away immediately. For a moment, it would have been nice to be able to read minds or feel emotions. Jasper looked lost, helpless, and I had the urge to him. But he retracted the second I stood up from the bed, eyeing me with questioning black orbs.

“I don’t know everything, I see flashes of you.” Shrugging, I took a seat again.

“What exactly _do_ you know?”

It would be a long conversation and not a very pleasant one, but what concerned me wasn’t exactly the way it would be happy but instead its outcome. At last, there was a reality in which Jasper would decide to stay in Volterra instead of coming back home with us, the gap in my visions that I had been searching for and Edward had been waiting to see. But in the very end, _I_ didn’t want that. I selfishly wanted that man, that I had only met through visions, to choose _me_. I had seen what our future could look like and I didn’t want him to stay here.

There was a lot of risk in making that choice as I also had seen different outcomes that ended badly for the Cullen, for my family. But I wanted this, I wanted _him_.

“Maria is looking for you,” I told him instead. He seemed surprised at the start, possibly because of the information I _couldn’t_ know.

“You have not answered me much.” Jasper looked suspicious, but I smiled reassuringly. I wasn’t going anywhere, there was no slipping away, we would talk but _now_ was not the time.

“It’s best you go now. We will have time to talk,” I told him calmly. This time, when I stood up, he didn’t move back. “It won’t be good for me if she finds you in my chambers with a closed door.”

“She wouldn’t hurt you,” He told me and I nodded. “Not with Master Aro so keen on you.”

“ _Trust me_ , it’s still better if you leave now.”

I had seen the vision of that as well, and each minute he stood there it became more vivid. Her hand wrapped around my neck, lifting me off the floor. There was pain in his eyes when she tore my head apart—like _hope_ was lost—but he didn’t have the strength to stop her yet and my life was lost because of that. It was definitely not the time for her to find us there. Maria was protective over Jasper, he aided her on _something_ that wasn’t yet very clear to me. 

“What about the vision you had before?”

For the first time I saw the interest in his eyes—not on my gifts, but on me—and I recalled he had experienced every emotion I went through during the vision. It made me wonder if that was not the type of emotions he and Maria shared, after all, if they were mates, there had to be sex. Was it _different_ somehow, what I had seen? It spiked my curiosity, not only that but also the string of lust that involved me all of the sudden. It was a strong wave, that I hadn’t been expecting, of breathtaking _need_ , that almost knocked me out of my balance. Undoubtedly, it was coming from him, but I relished in the feeling just as much.

I wondered about the vision too and then I was reminded of my clothing. I had a blouse and skirt on it, and right now I wore a dress.

Not today. But _soon_.

“It may come true in due time. It all depends on—”

“The decisions.” 

I nodded, surprised he had paid such close attention to the explanations.

Jasper nodded too, his gaze over me seeming more understanding than expected, but the thread of desire was pulled back completely and I let out a breath, secretly missing that connection. He walked toward the door and stopped with a hand on the knob.

“Maria is on duty tonight. Do you think we could talk?”

The flash came quick of us speeding off into the night, far from prying eyes, so I quickly agreed and smiled.

“I’ll meet you after twilight.”

He was gone as quick as he had closed us inside the room minutes before, and the lack of his presence made me ache inside. It was wild to think I would miss someone I barely knew, but I was eager to see him later that night.

Aro hosted a small gathering of his local followers, vampires that used to know Carlisle, to entertain us guests and introduce the complete Cullen clan. Me, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, and our adoptive mother Esme. A true family, that I loved and cherish, and whom I was about to put in danger for some fantasy that had clouded my better judgement.

Edward was on to me before I could even prevent my thoughts—the image of Jasper and I meeting later, unannounced invading my mind.

“Please tell me you’re not going,” he said firmly, pulling me to the side some point in the event.

“I would think you could judge that my mind is pretty much made.”

“Alice, this is _not_ good.” Edward almost hissed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

“I _have to_ talk to him, Edward. Stay out of this.” I couldn’t deal with Edward now, or an event full of vampires. There was only one I wished to see.

Because I was wrapped in my own inner turmoil, looking too ahead into the future, I didn’t see the closest one of me stepping into the hall where Maria had been guarding that night. The two of us hadn’t been introduced, but she somehow seemed to know who I was.

I froze in place, her eyes scanning me top to bottom.

“You must be the one everyone is talking about,” she said with disdain, an eyebrow raised.

Maria was much taller than me, and fuller too. Bigger breasts, bolder curves, longer hair, pompous lips. She was quite the breathtaking sight, and it made me feel less confident for a moment. She was Jasper’s partner and she was _all that_ , there was not a single chance he would choose _me_ over Maria. Normally I would hold onto the future like dear life, but it was so uncertain right now, foggy with the different choices of all the people involved, that I couldn’t really know.

“I’m Alice Cullen, pleasure to meet you.” I knew her name, I knew _exactly_ who she was, but I felt best that she introduced herself.

“Maria,” she said simply.

“If you’ll excuse me.” I smiled politely, she was the last person I wanted to meet, or chat with, so I strolled past her, but her voice halted me.

“I thought Master Aro was throwing you a party?”

“Well, I needed some space,” I said, briefly turning to meet her gaze. Telling her was I was off to meet Jasper _somewhere_ in that castle was absolutely out of consideration.

We didn’t exchange any other words as I excused myself to turn the next hall. Away from her sight, I went outside the castle and further out of the gates, into the crowded city. It was wild to me how many humans lived in Volterra, worshiping ancient stories of vampires that they had no idea that were actually true.

I walked without a path for a while, almost at the border of the city walls, somehow it was exactly where I needed to be. I had seen it in my visions, but I had not known how to get there.

Jasper was waiting, leaning against a motorcycle, arms crossed as he looked at me.

“I wasn’t sure you would make it here,” he told me almost inaudibly, so serious I was almost concerned.

“Why is that?”

“We never scheduled a place to meet.” This time, his lips curved up, just on one side, in what I thought was the most alluring smirk I had even seen.

“You can trust a psych to know where to be.” I gave him the same treatment, smirking in amusement.

“Are you up for a ride?” His fingers tapped the bike and my face lit up a little as I tried not to nod too fast.

Jasper hopped on first and I followed behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He had a light shirt and a jacket over it, but my hands snaked small fistfuls on the tee, under the leather jacket, feeling the lines of his abdomen against my fingers. There was no need for helmets and Jasper didn’t even mind to play along with the looks—something I knew Carlisle would reinforce that our family did among humans.

“Hold on tight,” he whispered before speeding off.

I grinned, the speed bringing a chill to my stomach. That was my first time on top of a bike and although I could run a lot faster than those, being on one with my arms around that man was just divine. I tightened my grip, not because I was scared, but it was the perfect opportunity to bring myself closer. My thighs against his, chest pressed on his back and my small little arms holding on him like dear life.

We drove for at least twenty minutes, and I thanked the miles he was putting between us and my family, his partner, the Volturi... Instead I cherished being this close to him, because I, for once, didn’t know if it would even happen like I had dreamed about.

The sky was clear and we walked into the woods until we were on a meadow, the moon shining so bright over us it almost made our pearled skins glow. I sat down first, looking up in awe.

“There are never skies like this in Forks,” I told him, knowing the conversation wouldn’t be so lighter as we went on.

Jasper joined me on the grass and his eyes darted up as well.

“No?”

“It’s always too cloudy over there. When it clears, it’s never like this.”

He chuckled and that made me look back at him.

“What is it?”

“You really do learn to appreciate things when you don’t have it,” he commented quietly, almost as if it was something that he was telling himself and not me.

“What is it that you don’t have, Jasper?”

“Peace,” he said almost immediately. “Calmness, tranquility.” I wondered why he had chosen those specifically, but I didn’t say anything as he didn’t seem finished. “Passion.”

Was he talking about me now?

“And then you entered that room with Aro and I got all of those in a short period of time, not coming from you only, but from me _toward you_.” He sounded confused in his own trail of thought, which I had to admit, so was I. “What is with you, Alice? _With us_?”

The way he said _us_ almost made my heart beat again, and I smiled.

“I don’t know either.”

“You’re lying.” He frowned, but I shook my head.

“I’m not… I honestly don’t know what it means. You confuse me.”

“It’s mutual, Alice.”

He chuckled this time and I joined him. I let out a sigh, bringing my legs against my chest, and rested my chin on my knees. There was no escaping now. I had to come clean and be true, that was the _one way_ , our only chance. And it would still be the hardest outcome.

“When I first woke up as a vampire, I had a vision of you.”

“Me?”

“I didn’t really know at the time that it was you… I saw your eyes and your face.” I had fixated so much on the golden curls and they had lived up to it. Now, with the wind from our ride, they were ravenous, shaping his face to an Italian God—even thought he was surely not from Italy. “You said my name…”

“Alice.”

I nodded. “Because of that I knew that was in fact my name.”

“What do you mean?” He gazed at me puzzled.

“I don’t remember being human.”

“Oh?”

My upcoming was more than unusual, according to Carlisle especially considering my gifts. It was known that becoming a vampire would increase one’s human abilities. Emmett had been incredibly strong already, and Edward always had an ease to decipher people. Carlisle’s theory was that I had dreams in my human life, of what the future would hold. But no one could tell what really happened to me.

“I just woke up alone, there was no one to tell me who _or what_ I was.” Shrugging, I looked away for a moment. “That’s when I saw you… I didn’t know you were a vision, or what you were meant to be. You said my name and that was all I had of you for years.” I curled up a little more against my legs, thinking back of the haunts of waking up on my own, the hunger, having to feed and get by solely by trusting my visions.

I felt a wave of tranquility invade me, unrequested. It was him. I could distinguish, somehow, when he was trying to push something toward me. As strange as it felt, it still was something I could enjoy—that care for my feelings. I wondered if he was that way with everyone else. It wasn’t so much that there was anxiety and sadness before, but the fact Jasper extended those strings to me was reassuring. If I had to walk away from him, it would be for the hardest decision I’d have to make, but I was still hoping it didn’t come to it.

“I don’t understand how your creator wasn’t there,” Jasper said at last, quietly, seemingly lost in thought. I shrugged when he looked back at me.

“Well, I don’t know much either. It was just me, alone in the woods.”

“Where was it?”

“Biloxi, Mississippi.”

Suddenly, Jasper had a large smile on his lips.

“You’re Southern,” he said with a wry grin. “I’m from Texas myself.”

“That explains the accent,” I commented with a chuckle. “Where at?”

“Houston.”

“How did you end up in Volterra?”

His eyes grew distant all so quickly and Jasper looked away again, making me immediately regret the question.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” I told him, sincerely.

Jasper nodded and when silence settled in, none of us said a word for a while—it was still comfortable to be in his presence, and I knew he would share it with me in his own time. Instead, I laid back on the meadow, eyes darting up to the stars. I could feel his eyes on me and the ropes of lust slowly wrapping my limps. I knew _exactly_ every part of my body his eyes were inspecting, as inch by inch my body seemed to be lighting up small fires.

I sighed contentedly, and the ropes evaded.

“You don’t have to stop,” my voice came out hoarse as I searched for his gaze.

“We still have much to talk—”

“Or maybe we don’t have to,” I interrupted him this time, sitting up again to pull myself closer to him.

Jasper gasped, looking down at my lips before our darkened orbs met again. We were standing way closer now, faces just a few inches apart, I could feel his breath against my skin and his desire wrapping me again.

All I had to do was lean in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing. This WIP is not exactly a WIP per say but more a series of drabbles I'm making on this verse. There's a plot in mind so we'll see how far will I go! As always, thanks for reading and thank you immensely for commenting. I live for it on the daily ♡

_ His body pressed me down on the meadow, lips covering my skin with kisses. The lingering thrill of bodies against each other while he thrust, my legs a sprawled welcome that matched encouraging moans escaping my lungs. _

_ “Jazz,” I pleaded, fingers tugging blond locks. _

_ There was a staggering wave that washed me over, absurd pleasure that Jasper impaled into my soul with a jab of his gifts, and I came undone with a scream. His name. It was always his name, especially in the meadow where we didn’t have to hide from anyone, where we could just be free to be ourselves. _

_ He joined my peak doing what he always did, with teeth somewhere new on my skin. Always hidden, where only his eyes could spot—this time on the side of my right breast. I suspected if we kept at this pace, I would end up covered in just as many scars as he had. Admittedly, I wasn’t really opposed to that. _

Jasper had drawn himself back when the avalanche of the vision invaded me, but not far enough that his arm couldn’t rest reassuringly on my back. I blinked to find clarity in the present, trying to recall where we had left off. The moment was ruined, which was disappointing, but the possibilities the vision brought made my frozen heartache.

“These visions are really a danger to you,” Jasper said, a frown settled across his eyebrows.

“Why do you say that?”

“You lose complete sight of everything. What if you were in the middle of fighting someone?”

It was surprising to me that he thought I ever engaged in battles. I had never had to, but the fact this was his main concern said much of his reality. Jasper lived a world of war as a Volturi guard, and I suspected that was the only life he knew.

“I’m not ever in any battles,” I explained, smiling softly.

“Carlisle was always a man of peace.” He seemed to understand that quickly enough, which made me wonder how long he’d known my  _ father _ .

“You knew him, right?”

Jasper nodded his hand—that had been at rest on my back—dropped on the grass below.

“He lived with us for a long time.”

“Were you here before or after he came?” It occurred to me I had no idea how old Jasper was. He seemed amused by my question.

“Are you trying to find out how old I am, Alice?” He gave me a wry grin that could have made me blush on the spot.

“Well… Perhaps.”

“ _ Perhaps _ I’m too old,” he said simply. I understood Jasper was hesitant about his past, but it was all so frustrating. I was eager to know more, and not from the visions. It was him that I wanted, with all the flaws.

“Why me?” Jasper wondered out loud, looking over at me with a frown. I hesitated, with a shrug. If I told Jasper all that I had seen between us, I feared that would scare him away. He was a different man now than his future self. “You don’t have to be worried.”

“Well, you don’t know that.” I smiled, and Jasper joined me on it, though not as broadly as I had. “I don’t know  _ why _ —Well, that’s not true. But the future is uncertain, you see. It could change completely by a simple decision you make.” But I  _ knew _ deep down that there was a bond between me and Jasper that was unbreakable.

He nodded quietly. I could tell he was lost in thought for long, and there was an urge in me to reach out and hold his hand tightly.

Being a vampire, you learn that silence is a comforting thing for one that lives an eternal life. There are times words need to not be said, and as much as I anticipated to hear all there was to know about Jasper, I settled in the comfort of his presence. The illustrations in my visions were nothing like having him there with him, flash and bone, holding my hand back.

But the sight that invaded my mind, that eased the insecurities of my heart.

_ Jasper tugged me by the blouse, leaning down to plant a kiss on my mouth—gentle and slow. When he pulled back, golden orbs stared down at me. _

_ “Will you relax, Alice. I’m going nowhere,” he whispered over my lips, brushing them softly with his own. “The battle is won. I’m  _ finally _ here.” _

_ “I can hardly believe you really are.” _

_ As if to prove it to me, Jasper lifted me off the floor and wrapped my legs around his waist, immediately pressing me against the nearest wall in my—our bedroom. His kiss wasn’t gentle this time; it was anxious, desperate, passionate. _

_ “I’m not going anywhere anymore, Alice. I’m yours.” _

Our fingers were still laced when I gazed back at him, my smile large—even though I just  _ knew _ it wouldn’t be easy to get to that vision—knowing it gave me a strong sense of security.

“The Volturi won’t be happy about this,” I mumbled quietly, knowing the vision had come from a decision he had just made about us.

“I believe they might be the least of our problems.”

I eyed him confusedly, and then it sunk on me who he was talking about… Maria.


End file.
